Spilled Ink
by Pen of Silver
Summary: A Prodigy. A Genius. The Chosen One. All of which were words that didn't describe Ash Ketchum. He was a mediocre trainer, a slacker, unmotivated. Until one day, he received a certain package. A package that would ultimately show the world one thing, that just one event could reshape a person's fate. This is a tale of how a mediocre trainer became a champion. AU.Possible Rayshipping
1. The Catalyst

AN: Hey guys, its been a while…. Actually its more been like 6 months. I'm so so so so so sorry that you guys have waited this long. I know most of you are probably looking forward to an update to legend. I'm sorry, that fic… I don't quite know what to do with it really… It had no real… momentum.

But on the other hand, I have something new here. Spilled Ink. It's a take on the idea of, what if Ash Ketchum wasn't amazing? What if he didn't have his amazing group of friends? If he was just like everyone else(Well in this case, started off worse)? Not all this Arceus' chosen and all that. Would he still be able to succeed? Of course, it'll be realistic, and hopefully, so much more flowing and moving than legend was.

So… again, I'm sorry for the wait, but now that its summer. I'm back. And I hope you guys like what I'm churning out.

The Catalyst

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

A black haired teen groaned as he slammed a pillow over his head, muffling the noise with said piece of fabric.

Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"What!?" A rather annoyed black haired trainer screamed as he jumped out of bed and wrenched open the door.

A Post-Man smiled amiably as he held a package aloft to the irate trainer. "A Package for you Sir."

The package was a rather small affair. Covered in dark black wrapping paper and the sides were taped shut with black duct tape. It was like the sender had made a extraordinary effort to prevent light from reaching the contents of said box. It was also, probably the reason why the box had been delivered at the dead of night, on the night of the new moon.

Ash Satoshi Ketchum groaned and took the delicate box out of the man's hand and irritably chucked it to the corner of his small hotel room. It made a dull clunking sound as it bounced off the dresser and onto the floor.

"Thank you for using Murkrow delivery services. Have a nice morning." The postman said brightly. The door was slammed shut in his face.

"Arcues damned Postman…" Ash groaned as he threw himself into the welcoming embrace of his hotel queen sized bed.

There laid on the bed, was what most Pokémon professors would call, a fledgling trainer for all intents and purposes. He was rather ordinary among the leagues of Pokémon trainers . He, like most trainers had been handed his starter, a Pikachu, by his resident Pokémon professor. Beaten the respective eight gyms and participated in the tournament.

Lighting streaked across the sky.

_"You lose. Again." Paul said finally, standing next to his towering Torterra._

_He smiled at his so called "rival" and picked up Pikachu with his left hand. The poor yellow mouse had been flattened under a wood hammer within moments of the beginning of the battle._

_"Good Job Paul. You won. For the last time." Ash said after a pause. He knew it was true. This was likely the last time he would ever talk to his rival again._

_"No one else will ever be worthy enough to be my Rival."_

_The words were spoken towards the retreating back of a young trainer, Pikachu collapsed forlornly in his hands. The trainer froze, foot about to step into the lift that would carry him once and for all out of the stadium. _

_The trainer smiled, "You know that isn't true Paul. You'll face someone better, stronger, more driven then me someday. In fact… it won't be hard to find someone better than me."_

_His back was turned so he couldn't see the expression on his former rival's face. No doubt it would be doubtful, damning…._

_"Even if I have to wait until the end of my days, I want to battle you once again. Ash."_

_It was the first time he had heard Paul say his name without any hint of scorn or contempt coloring the tone. _

_He smiled at that. And left. _

Even before that...

_"Fight Ashy-boy! Get up and face me like a trainer!" His oldest rival Gary Oak yelled as he stood in front of him._

A bitter smile creased his sleeping face.

_"Where's that passion?! Where's the kid who said to me, 'I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master?!' Cause you sure as hell aren't him!"_

_Gary finished his lecture with a snarl to his voice._

_"Ash. Of all the people in this tournament. I wanted to face you the most. When the real Ash is back, come find me."_

_Ash sighed and looked at his collapsed team of Pokemon. His heart throbbed._

_"Sorry Gary, that kid won't be back for a real while..." _

_Gary nodded and turned his back. "But he'll be back. Right?"_

_His voice was full of a mixed hope._

Then the crowds before him, booing him off the stadium with gusto. His sleeping body sagged.

_O_f course he had lost. He wouldn't be ordinary if he had won now would he? Then he had gone on to repeat the same pattern all through Johto, then Hoenn. Along with oddly, insisting on starting with new Pokémon each region except for his Pikachu. Some trainers might have called this gutsy, or daring, but in his scenario, it was rather foolish. His companions were non-existent and his Pokemon were similarly unimpressive.

Eevee, Pikachu, Feebas, and a random egg he had been tossed by a trainer who didn't want to be bothered with it.

He had won some praise for catching a Feebas, who were famously hard to spot in the murky river waters, and had a tendency to dwell around a particular food source for days. It was just his luck that he happened to drop a Poffin in that one particular patch of river.

_Plop._

_Snap._

_Tug._

_Toss._

_"I Caught a Feebas!" _

It had been as simple as that.

Ash Ketchum was all in all a mediocre trainer or rather, a unpassionate trainer.

Until he accidentally received a package, a package that wasn't meant for him, but rather, meant for someone in a neighboring hotel room, who was an avid collector of Eevees and their respective evolutions. The package would be what was known in Chemistry, as the Catalyst. It was the cause of what many trainers called, "Passion" a desire to see one's Pokémon become strong. It was the forerunner of what many heralded as success.

Yes. This is the tale of how a mediocre trainer, became a champion and in the process, saved the world. But we'll get there later.

0o-o0

So, REVIEW! And tell me what you think.


	2. Birth in the Moonlight

**Birth in the Moonlight**

Ash Satoshi Ketchum yawned deeply and blearily opened his eyes. It was going to be a looong day wasn't it? He thought tiredly as he glanced out the window. The cutting glare of the sunlight confirmed it. Today was going to suck. A lot. That damned postman didn't help much either. What time was it now? Noon?

The trainer sighed and after ten minutes of closing his eyes and leaning back in his bed, he finally got out with a grimace and a sigh. After haphazardly throwing on a black and white jacket (He told his mom he didn't like yellow), he belted on his three pokeballs, tossed the egg into his backpack and prepared to step out the door.

Whump.

"ARCEUS!" Ash hissed as his big toe rammed into a cubical object that felt like it was made of titanium. Pikachu looked up from its perch on the bed post. Then curled back up into a ball. It was more than likely his trainer had kicked the door stop.

Ash grunted and after nursing his wounded toe, looked at the object he had stubbed his toe on. It was the black box from the merchant the night before.

"… You're going to be nothing but trouble… aren't you?" He said to nobody in particular, as he tossed the box into his pack. He had no idea how right he was…

After stumbling his way into the complimentary breakfast room and waving of Nurse Joy's obligatory offer to heal his Pokémon, he walked out of the room.

"Arceus… That postman should have been here by Yesterday!" A panicked voice said as the owner leaned over the counter.

"Nurse Joy, are you sure someone didn't leave a package for me?" A middle aged brown haired man asked worriedly. He was immaculately dressed in a gray suit and tie. At the moment, his heavy eyebrows were furrowed in befuddlement.

"Pika. Pika." Ash's Pikachu said pointedly and he tapped its trainer on the back of the head from his perch on his shoulder.

"What Pikachu? I'll feed you when we get on the road… don't worry." Ash grumbled, waving airily to Nurse Joy as the automatic doors slid open and he walked out of the Pokémon center. Pikachu sighed and proceeded to channel enough voltage to power a television for a week into its thunderbolt shaped tail.

Ash sighed and waved it off. He had been shocked so many times that it would take an Electivire plugging its tails into his mouth for there to be any really pain. Pikachu gave up and slumped on his trainer's shoulder. Why oh why did Professor Oak give him to this lazy bum? He had thought he'd get a life with adventure, seeing legendary Pokémon at every turn, trouncing gym leaders like it was nothing. But nooo He instead got dollar store quality brown mush as food and a trainer that basically never won unless he got two rematches. In fact, it was a miracle that his trainer had gotten 8 gym badges before the deadline.

Ash sighed as he felt Pikachu's murderous aura begin to prick up. After walking a short distance on route… something… he dropped off his back pack and Pikachu hopped down from its trainer's shoulder.

Ash removed a brown can of Pokémon food, and popped it open with a twist of his hand. "Eat up, Pikachu… we've got a long way to go today." He said as he looked at the town map he had been granted day one of his journey.

After a moment, he let out the rest of his Pokémon.

"Vee…" His Eevee purred as it settled itself onto his lap. After helping itself to a couple bites of Pokémon food, it curled up and started to doze. Ash smiled for a moment as he looked at his Eevee, now there was a Pokémon who knew how to enjoy life. Eat, Sleep, travel. It was a cute, simple, _easy, _little life style.

He lightly stroked his Eevee's velvet fur. Feebas lazily swam in semi-circles in a nearby stream. Both of his Pokémon were Female, and Pikachu was the only male. He sighed and checked in his pack for his egg. There still was no change in the Egg except for… was it slightly quivering now? He shrugged and slipped it back into his pack.

"Get ready everybody, we're heading to Hearthome City, so we got a long day ahead of us!" He said, attempting to muster some energy into his voice. He failed rather miserably. Instead he stood up, and Pikachu bounded up his shoulder. Eevee dozed comfortably, draped over his other shoulder and Feebas would follow their path down the river until she couldn't swim anymore.

Ash steeled himself and then set of down the route. Apparently they had to go through two caves, and a couple miles of tall grass. He checked his pack for repel, before deciding against it. He trudged off shoulders set, and eyes fixed at the stones at his feet.

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like miles. Feebas dutifully swam beside them in the stream, and by now the constant rhythmic up and down motion of his shoulders from walking had both of his other Pokémon out like rocks.

Ash sighed and looked beside him at his Feebas. "Hey, Feebas, you need a break? We can stop if you want." He said, looking at his Pokémon somewhat worriedly, they had been walking for miles and his Pokémon hadn't uttered a single sound of complaint.

Feebas shook its head resolutely, despite looking ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"You know… even if I am a lazy, unmotivated, good for nothing trainer, I won't make my Pokémon suffer for me." Ash said after a pause, as he looked over at Feebas.

Feebas gave him a somewhat measuring look with those eyes and it seemed, after a brief moment, stared intensely at her trainer, like it was trying to convey something. Then Feebas suddenly leaped up out of the water and tapped a small flier on the ground that must have been left by some careless trainer.

"What…?" He muttered, as he lifted the piece of paper. After brushing of the accumulated dust and dirt from countless feet stepping on it, including his own, he noticed two things. One, there was a Milotic on the poster, and second, in bold letters was the word: Dream.

It was some beauty flier the pill on the bottom corner ensured that. But he paid no attention to that.

"You want to be a Milotic? Sorry Feebas but I can't…"

Feebas gave him an adamant stare and again reached out of the water and tapped the letters in bold. It settled back into the water with a small splash.

Ash gave his Pokémon a bemused glance. "Dream…?" He said questioningly, and received a patient nod in return.

"Who, me or you?" he asked finally.

Feebas rolled her eyes and tapped herself and her trainer with her fin. It seemed even a Pokémon as patient as Feebas had her limits.

"Have I dreamt?" He asked after a pause. They had stopped now and were conversing by the stream bank.

Feebas nodded empathetically.

It was odd, Ash thought wryly, he had only caught his Feebas a week ago and it was already having debates with him. The last time this had happened… his Chikorita had gutted him with razor leaf back in Johto.

"Well… I think I did. At least a while ago." He said finally. He crouched down and looked at the Pokémon sitting patiently in the stream. "What about you? Got any dreams locked up in there?" He asked, tapping his Pokémon's scales with his pointer finger.

Feebas gave him a stare and tapped the Milotic on the flier. He mentally berated himself, _of course… _he thought.

Another measured look was sent his way.

"Alright… Alright… I'll try to remember alright?" he asked.

Feebas gave a satisfied twirl and kept on trudging down the stream. Ash sighed and followed with a tired little shake of his head. _Dreams… huh? _He thought, looking up at the sky. _Dreams…_

* * *

It was nightfall.

And they hadn't even gotten half way through this forsaken cave. He seemed to have been meandering for hours, but it always seemed like they ended up near the same place. He sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, checking to make sure it wasn't a Geodude.

Those things would have slammed him a mile into the ground for attempting to sit on it.

He sighed and released his Pokémon from their Pokeballs. Feebas flopped around on the ground for a while, before finding a cave pool and slipping into it. Eevee blinked and looked around innocently, before sitting down, and looking for the entire world like a lost child. Pikachu gave his trainer an irritated growl and proceeded to gather tinder.

Ash nodded and after a moment, fumbled around for the egg in his pack. In this half light it was almost impossible to…

"ARCEUS!" he yelped and withdrew his finger. He had stabbed something pointy with the tip of his finger. He growled and wrapped his fingers around it and pulled up. It was a cubic package, and felt like it was made from solid steel.

"You again?!" he yelped as he looked incredulously at the blasted package.

Eevee gave her trainer a confused look. Was her trainer supposed to be talking to boxes? Though… she supposed this was just normal human behavior. It wasn't like her trainer was going insane… right?

Pikachu tossed his gathered tinder and moodily set light to the bunch with a spark from the pouches in his cheeks.

"Ahh… thanks Pikachu." Ash said absently, as he rooted around for the clasp to the box. It was the last time he would stub any part of his body on this thing. He'd see what was inside, and then probably throw the whole lot away.

A small indent was on the bottom of the box he discovered after feeling around the box for a while. After pressing just a little on said indent, the box popped open. A shard of midnight black stone sat in a bed of velvet.

Ash Satoshi Ketchum popped the damned thing out of its little bed and proceeded to toss it off into the darkness somewhere along with the box. It would have been smarter to actually look where he was throwing the box and the shard of black rock.

The rock nailed an indignant Eevee on the forehead and the box spun off into the darkness, swallowed up by inky blackness.

"Oops…" Ash said as he reached out to pat his Eevee on the head. "Sorry there…."

Light.

Light as bright as the noonday sun pierced the inky darkness of the cave, throwing the cave walls into sharp contrast as a dull humming noise came from somewhere.

Ash immediately shielded his eyes from the glow, feeling the burning in his retinas as he attempted to discern what had happened. Did someone toss brightpowder or something? That was the only thing he knew of that gave of such a sharp glow.

The light flared once, and extinguished the campfire that Pikachu had prepared. Then it slowly began to fade, lightening in intensity until he was able to stare at the source with squinted eyes.

Abruptly the cave was thrown into darkness.

"Zubat! Zubat! Zubat!"

Shit… well this wasn't exactly a great situation to be in…

"Zubat!"

"Golbat…!"

Golbat…? This was turning from bad to REALLY bad. He didn't think that there would be any of Zubat's evolutions in this cave!

A yellow circle shone brightly in the darkness. Then a sharp cry of a Zubat in pain resounded after words. Another circle lit up, close to the first. Another Zubat gave a pained cry.

The yellow rings gleamed ominously.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, panic throwing his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, his usual disrespect to his trainer gone as a thunderbolt lit the darkness. A tattered Golbat collapsed to the ground. It looked like it had been savaged with a pair of claws…

Ash felt a cold chill tingle up his spine. Suddenly a heavy weight dropped into his lap and tackled him to the ground.

"eon." That was all he heard as the previous yellow rings suddenly gleamed brightly, dispelling the darkness of the cave.

"Eon."

With a cautious hand he ran a finger over the inky black fur. The texture was like brushed velvet. Pikachu started up another campfire, and this time he could see clearly. There, deposited in his lap, like a gleaming piece of the night itself was an Umbreon, purring contentedly as he ran fingers over its ears.

"Eevee?"

"Umbreon." It purred and curled up on his lap. She was certainly much heavier now, that was for sure… Ash thought as he looked at the Pokémon in his lap.

"I caught an Umbreon." Whether that was dread or excitement in his voice, he didn't really quite know.

* * *

After the initial surprise and shock at having an evolved Eevee in his team (and in his lap). Ash Ketchum did the obligatory scan with the Pokedex, and then after reading up a little decided to keep Umbreon out of its pokeball, according to the entry, they were notoriously prickly if their trainers did something they didn't like.

From personal experience, he knew his Eevee preferred to be out of her poke ball and preferably in his lap.

Ash nodded and said after a moment of thought, "Umbreon, light up the cave will ya?"

Umbreon comfortably bobbed her head before a dull glow infused the cave. Ash frowned, it was nowhere near the intensity that it was at earlier.

"Can you make it brighter?" he asked after a moment.

"Eon." Umbreon said, and a slightly larger amount of light emanated from the glowing rings that dotted its body.

"Brighter."

"Eon."

"When I say brighter I mean brighter!" Ash snapped after another miniscule increase in brightness.

The cave exploded with light. Umbreon sat at the center of the starling brilliance with a slightly saddened look on her face.

"Good job." Ash said happily, running a hand over his Pokémon's silken fur in slight apology.

Umbreon purred in response and the light flared up.

"Now let's get going." Ash said cheerfully, returning Feebas to her Pokeball and setting Pikachu on his shoulder. "Lead the way, Umbreon." He said as he walked into the darkness with a glowing halo of yellow light illuminating the way.

They were going to make it to Hearthome city in no time.

* * *

"Ahh…" Ash sighed, "Finally out of that cave."

He petted his Umbreon lightly, his Pokémon's ears drooped tiredly. Unbeknownst to Ash, creating light was the equivalent of forcing a water type to continuously produce water. It was a full body work out that required the muscles to physically work to increase the output of light. Holding it at max intensity had been extraordinarily tiring, for an extended period of time…. It was a veritable marathon.

Ash Ketchum, needless to say, is an oblivious man.

They had encountered some minor threats, mostly Zubat and rock types attracted to the startling brilliance that Umbreon had been emanating. Pikachu made short work of the foes, quick thunderbolts and iron tails to the face sufficed.

Ash stroked Umbreon's ears again and returned her to her Pokeball. "Rest." He said firmly and hooked the Pokeball back on his belt. He groaned as he turned around, another long walk and without his Umbreon's glow, it was basically walking in the dark. He was also dead tired.

After stumbling his way through the brush, he found himself on a well traveled road. Walking down it at a brisk pace, he moved over a wooden bridge and found himself in front of a house.

Exhaustion pressing at the back of his mind, he knocked on the door.

"Hello…?" A young woman asked curiously. She was fairly pretty; shoulder length brunette hair and an aristocratic face completed the image. Though quite frankly, he was too tired to care.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could stay here for the night." Ash said as politely as he could, without collapsing down to his knees.

"Sure." The girls initial awkwardness dissipated as her sense of hospitality took over. "The bed's just over there." She directed him to a room.

"The couch is fine." Ash said tiredly, waving off her attempts and collapsed on the couch.

"If you insist…" The girl said politely and left him to sleep. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Celestic town!"

Wait…. What?! He shot up out of the couch, irritation coursing through his veins. "Celetsic town!?"

"Yeah… you came from Mount Coronet right?"

. .NO.

"You have to be joking!" Ash snapped. "I thought I was on the road to Hearthome City!"

"…. You exited out of the wrong side of the mountain didn't you?" She said with no little amusement.

"Of all the…." Ash grumbled murderously.

"Hey, you'll just have to make it through Mount Coronet again. It's not thaaaat bad." She teased amusedly.

"See you in the morning." She said cheerily and left for the bedroom.

He grunted, collapsing back on the couch. Why me…? He bemoaned himself as he quietly looked up at the ceiling. Then sleep claimed him and he knew no more.

* * *

"Morning!" A voice said cheerfully, accompanying scents of waffles and French toast wafted luxuriously through the air.

Ash groaned as he looked blearily up at her, "What time is it?" He asked, dragging himself off the couch and into a sitting position.

"Six thirty." She replied promptly, bustling over to the kitchen to tend to the cooking waffles and French toast. She was already dressed in her day clothes Ash noted and looked outside. It was probably the first time he had woken up before 10 in months.

The events of last night washed over him and he was forcibly reminded of trudging through miles of caves and blundering through the road at night. That was the last time he was doing that again he thought darkly as he looked over his disheveled self.

He looked like he had been trampled by a Taurus, folds and dirt were spread all over his jacket and his jeans were muddied and dirt stained. Ash sighed and looked around for a laundry room, hoping to wear his sleep clothes for the time being and have his normal clothes wash while he ate breakfast.

He opened a rather auspicious looking door and was encountered with the sight of an iron, an ironing board, and a washing board. Racks of clothes hangers dangled from a line. Ash resisted the urge to heave another sigh, and set to work hand washing his clothes. Of all the places he had chosen to sleep it had to have been the one with no electricity.

An hour later he was done. Needless to say, when he dragged himself to the breakfast table, he was not a happy man.

The waffles that the girl set in front of him did little to placate him.

"You know…" He said after a moment of moody silence, "I never got your name."

The girl flashed him an amused smile "Rhea."

"Well then Rhea, thank you for your hospitality." Ash said politely.

Rhea waved off the thanks airily. "No worries, besides I have a favor to ask of you."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, masking his unease.

"It's nothing much." Rhea said, catching the darkened look on his face. "Just come back to visit. Celestic town's a small place anyway, and I haven't had any friends since my best friend went on a journey."

Ash nodded lightly, "Sure, I can do that. See you later, Rhea." He said. She was lonely he realized, a touch sadly as he stepped out the door. It was only natural then that he hesitated, parting words as it were.

Rhea smiled and waved him out the front door. "See you later, whoever you are." She said teasingly.

"It's Ash." He said, a smile dancing lightly on his lips. "Goodbye."

He took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. What was that phrase again? Stop and smell the roses? Pikachu twitched from his usual position on his shoulder. Ash Ketchum nodded and went the way he had come.

He smirked as he looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful today. Any other time, he would have stopped to admire the scenery, to take deep breaths of the cool mountain air and play lightly with his Pokémon.

That conversation he had with his Feebas came back to him. Had he ever had a dream? He did, a long time ago. It was to be a Pokémon Master… wasn't it? He sighed it was a childish dream. There was always someone better. He had learned that the hard way through countless tournaments, never coming in first, always 8th or 10th.

Instead, he had settled for being "good enough". He had decided that it was better to live happily instead of chasing a worthless dream.

He took another breath of that sweet mountain air. Was he still right? Was it better to run for the scenery at the top, or admire it on the way up? He didn't quite know. Ash Ketchum stopped at the mouth of the cavern he had come from.

"I'll come back again someday, Rhea." He said.

Umbreon appeared with a click of a Pokéball and a flash. "Umbreon." Umbreon purred, arching her back like a cat.

"Light it up, Umbreon."

"Eon."

His portable flashlight came to life.

Ash Ketchum sighed. "Ready Pikachu?"

_I've been ready since I was born, slacker. _At least that's what he thought that look meant.

With that, he plunged into the darkness, 5 yellow rings showing the path.

* * *

He was hurtling down the darkness, basically sprinting at a breakneck pace. Umbreon lit the way with her glowing rings and Pikachu ran faithfully beside him, electrocuting everything and anything in its trainer's way with a lethal jolt of lightening.

Why he was running? He didn't really know. But that feeling of exhilarating speed, of throwing himself at the unknown was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

In retrospect running that fast was not the greatest idea…

He saw an exit. The massive gaping hole of light that pierced through the darkness was clue enough to him, and he took it. Umbreon darted after him with Pikachu fast on his heels.

WHAM!

The first thing he saw was the blue sky.

The first thing he felt was an ache quickly worsening at the back of his head from where it had impacted against the hard ground.

The next thing he saw was a mass of blonde curls attached to a person clad in an all black outfit.

The next thing he felt was irritation.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Both of them yelled at each other in unison. Both of them got to their feet and immediately scowled at the other.

Then the girl grimaced and an adorable sounding "Owww…" Came from her mouth as she rubbed the back of her head along with collapsing onto her knees.

"Ohh… Umm…. Sorry?" He said sheepishly as he offered the girl a hand.

She took it with a glare. He shrugged and pulled her up to his feet moving to lightly drape an arm around her shoulders as she got her bearings.

Words didn't need to be spoken. He could already feel the barely suppressed hatred coming of her in waves. He didn't really think apologizing again would be much of a help. He sighed; of course of all the times he decided not to take it slow, it would be the time he barreled into another person.

On the upside, he could see the signature Contest Hall of Hearthome from here. "I'll take you to the Pokémon center." He said apologetically, as he tugged her up and to her feet.

She gave him a look. It was an intensely measured look, much like the one he had gotten from his Feebas. He could tell she was evaluating him. He gave his best apologetic look.

She sighed, "Might as well, since an idiot like you ran into me in the first place." She grumbled, leaning on his shoulder.

Ash accepted the rebuke with a grain of salt. He had heard much worse in the past after all, and both of them slowly started staggering toward the Pokémon center. Ash ignored the odd looks he got, supporting the girl as he walked into town.

Then he caught a young teen flash him a smirk and the universal thumbs up signal while he was edging around the town square.

Ash flushed and kept on walking. The girl thankfully was too busy muttering curses under her breath to notice.

Ash couldn't help but feel relieved as he saw the trademark red and white roof of the Pokémon Center. The automatic doors slid open with a hum. He gingerly set down the girl on the bench in the waiting room and took a seat next to her.

She gave him a look that spoke of a thousand painful deaths before giving a curt nod of thanks. "Thank you." She said her voice modulated and smooth. It was like hearing liquid honey.

"As you said, it was the least I could do." Ash said sheepishly. Pikachu nodded in concurrence with his trainer.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly as she bustled over from behind the counter. "Lay down in one of the empty rooms, I'll be with you shortly with a Chansey." Nurse Joy directed while moving behind the counter to grab a couple common remedies.

The girl nodded and made her way to the room, shooting Ash a pointed look as she did so.

"Oh and Young Man." Nurse Joy said softly, freezing Ash on his way out the door. "If you would please come with me, since this young lady is clearly in your care, I'm sure you'd like to be with her right?"

The Girl froze in her steps. Then she kept on walking. Ash sighed and with a dejected look at Pikachu followed while preparing himself for the inevitable. Pikachu gave him a smirk.

"Cynthia."

Ash looked curiously at the girl as she turned around and fixed him with the most piercing silver eyes he had ever seen.

"My name's Cynthia. If I'm supposed to be in your care, it'd be good for you to know my name right?" She said, a hint of amusement coloring her tone as Ash blushed slightly in embarrassment.

She halted his stammered protest with a look and swept through the door.

Ash followed with a dejected slump to his step. It wasn't like he had a choice, right? This was the start of something alright… what it was he wasn't quite sure yet.

* * *

The world ran on power.

Whatever form that power took be it money, armies, or popularity the world was ran by the strong. The weak were sent to the abyss.

That was the only truth in the world.

The strong live and the weak die.

For years that had been the principle that he had lived by. Amassing money, influence, manpower, all so that he could stand on top of the world. There was no more exhilarating experience no more satisfying reward, until the world had ceased to be his oyster.

He had milked the world dry so very long ago.

So what does one do when they have conquered the world?

Why search for another of course.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So how'd you like it? I know most of you were forestalling judgement until I got out another chapter or so, so I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and how'd you like the meeting between Ash and Cynthia? I thought I wrote pretty well. Remember, constructive crit is appreciated! **

**Catch you guys later. **


	3. Poffins and a Gym Leader

**Poffins and a Gym Leader**_  
_

* * *

Ash breathed quietly. He was collapsed in a bed the Pokémon center had provided. After bringing in Cynthia to get her head examined Nurse Joy had offered both of them beds and a place to sleep. Both of them had been exhausted by their little trek from Mount Cornet to Hearthome City. Both of them had nodded off like rocks, Ash barely remembering to let out Umbreon for the night (she liked basking in the moonlight during the night) before falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual, though considering that he normally woke up around 10 in the morning it wasn't much of a feat. Ash sighed and dragged himself out of bed, looking around for his trade mark hat. Pikachu bounded up to him with his usual contemptuous disposition.

"Pikapi." Pikachu snapped, looking at him irritably.

Ash sighed and allowed the electric mouse to make its way up to its usual position on his shoulder. Umbreon blearily looked up from her position at the foot of the bed, before curling back into a luminescent black and yellow ball.

After helping himself to a quick complimentary breakfast consisting of toast and milk, he went to go check on his recent blond acquaintance (?). He opened the door to her room quietly, he still felt marginally guilty about ramming into her yesterday. The room was empty. It was also in pristine condition, the sheets folded with a military like precision, and the spread was hardly rumpled.

If he hadn't watched her go into the room and collapse on the bed, he would have doubted that anyone had stayed there the night before. He resigned himself to look for the blond. He didn't need to look far.

As he opened the door out of the Pokémon center, he heard the distinct sounds of what could only be a Pokémon battle. He looked up at the sun, judging by its position; it wasn't even eight A.M yet. Who in their right mind battled before 8 A.M? Trainers were insane. He had a filling breakfast, tended to his Pokémon, and took a shower before he even thought about Pokémon in a competitive sense.

He approached the sounds of battle, the audible buzz of electric type attacks colliding against the ground echoing through the air.

He sighed as he rounded the corner, beholding a familiar mass of long blond curls and black clothing. Cynthia was currently in the process of trouncing a poor brown haired trainer who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" She yelled her Gabite, a massive thing with lethality emanating out of every pore, lunged at the trainer's Pachurisu with claws alight in a powerful blue glow. It wasn't even a contest. Pachurisu was knocked flat into the opposite building and the brown haired trainer rushed over worriedly, "Pachurisu!" He cried worriedly.

Cynthia sighed and recalled her Gabite. "Nice battle, see ya later." She said, and began making her way back towards the Pokémon center. The brown haired trainer didn't reply, too worried over his Pachurisu.

Ash looked at his shoulder, Pikachu had a nonchalant expression on his face, you were weak, so you lost, was what the expression seemed to convey. Something hot flared inside his stomach as he watched Cynthia walk away, like she hadn't a care in the world. His fingers automatically grasped one of the revives he carried in his bag. He offered the potent medicine to the trainer without a thought, finding himself knelt down in the dust of the street to cradle the Pachurisu gently.

The trainer seemed stunned for a moment, "Thank you," he stammered as he gratefully took the revive and gently pressed it against his Pokémon's body. The medicine melted into the Electric type Pokémon's body. The Pachurisu got up and lazily yawned after a moment of tense silence.

"Oh, Snow… I was so worried!" He cried happily, picking up the electric type. "I can't thank you enough." He said, turning to Ash who stood somewhat uncomfortably to the side. "The Pokémarts aren't selling me revives until I have more gym badges."

Ash smiled wearily, extending his hand to the Pachurisu, who gratefully nuzzled it. He laughed lightly at the sensation, the static electricity was tangible when the Pokémon's fur rubbed against his hand. "Don't mention it; I just don't like watching Pokémon suffer."

"Then you're a great trainer." The brown haired man said kindly. He extended his hand, "I'm Morris Rondeau by the way, nice to meet you."

Ash accepted the hand shake, "Ash Ketchum." He replied.

Morris nodded before a light of inspiration came over him, "I know what I can give you!" He cried suddenly reaching into the bag slung over his shoulders, "I know it's in here somewhere…" he grumbled.

Ash stood there quietly as Morris took out an oddly shaped container that looked like it was filled to the brim with brown cake like things. "Here ya go!" Morris said happily, handing over the container.

Ash took the container curiously, "What are these?" He asked as he looked over the contents of the oddly shaped box.

Morris smiled, "Are you new to Sinnoh? I thought everyone knew what Poffins were. Well it doesn't matter. Poffins are cakes basically for Pokémon that other than for being down right delicious also improve certain attributes of the Pokémon."

Ash looked over the large container, "There has to be at least a hundred of these things… I can't take this." He said flatly, making to hand back to the container to Morris.

Morris smiled, "It's no problem, see my da owns the Poffin store in Hearthome City. So really I can get another batch of them really easily."

Ash sighed and placed the container into his bag, "Well… then thank you." He said after a moment.

"I should be the one thanking you, Ash." Morris said as he motioned toward his Pachurisu, "After all you did help out Snow here."

Ash shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal." He said, starting to walk away. "Later."

"I'll see you around right?!" Morris yelled at his retreating back.

Ash laughed lightly, "Maybe. See you then." He yelled back, cupping his mouth.

Pikachu had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. Now it tapped his trainer on the shoulder. Why? The piercing look conveyed. Why? The electric mouse was genuinely confused.

Ash sighed and as he made his way back to the Pokémon Center he said quietly, "You know Pikachu, I really don't know."

* * *

When he got to the Pokémon center, he was greeted by the sight of Cynthia again. This time, her brow was furrowed in concentration as she watched her Gabite and a rare Pokémon that Ash recognized as a Spiritomb exchanging a flurry of blows. Bolts of dark energy hissed angrily and the harsh scent of fire permeated the air. Clearly, she wasn't thinking about collateral damage at the moment.

A dark pulse rippled from the Spiritomb's body and pushed Gabite back, before the Landshark regained its balance and tore at the cursed Pokémon's body with a vicious dragon claw attack. The Spiritomb dodged one claw, before the other sent its body flying into a nearby building.

Regaining its balance, the Spiritomb righted itself in midair and prepared another dark pulse. Gabite sank into a low stance, and Ash recognized a fire blast forming in its mouth.

"Enough." Cynthia said, coming in between the two battling Pokémon.

The flames and ugly dark energy faded away into nothingness.

"Gabite, your recovery from that Dark Pulse was good, but it could have been better. In all honesty, I'm more surprised you let it hit more than anything." She said seriously. Her Gabite lowered its head in shame.

"Spiritomb." She said, turning to address the floating specter. It looked about as attentive as a ghost-type Pokémon could.

"Too slow." She said flatly, "Everything else is excellent. Great attack, great defense. Except Gabite can dance circles around you if you can't keep up. Well have to work on that. Both of you."

Gabite and Spiritomb dutifully nodded.

Cynthia sighed and returned both of them to their Pokéballs. "Get some rest, we'll start again in an hour or so." She said and leaned against the white wall of the Pokémon center tiredly. Her blond curls bounced in the wind as she leaned back.

"Should you be training when your head is still injured?" Ash inquired as he stepped out from his watching position.

"Oh." Cynthia said as she looked at him with thinly veiled irritation in her eyes, "it's you." She said a bit distastefully. She stood up, her previous fatigue all but vanishing "It's not your business to worry about my health. Besides, Nurse Joy already gave me the all clear."

Ash shrugged and turned back to the Pokémon center. As he expected, a black and yellow shape barreled into his midriff after a moment of waiting. Honestly, one expected the moon light Pokémon to be more energetic at night if anything.

"Hey Umbreon." He said soothingly, stroking his Pokémon's velvety fur. "How are you doing?" He asked, running a hand over her ears in a way that he knew she loved.

Umbreon purred and neatly shoved him onto the dusty ground, before settling herself in his lap, a silent demand for more petting echoing in her eyes. Ash chuckled and obliged, running a hand through her fur all while fully aware that he was on the receiving end of a glare from Cynthia.

"Problem?" He asked finally, after several minutes of petting.

"Shouldn't you be training your Pokémon, not petting them?" Cynthia asked irritably. "You are a trainer aren't you?"

Ash sighed and stood up, Umbreon reluctantly hopping of his lap. "Yes I am." He said finally, checking in the nearest body of water for his Feebas. Most likely, the hardest working of his Pokémon would be training without his guidance. She was dedicated like that.

"So then act like one for goodness sake!" Cynthia exclaimed, running an incredulous eyes over him, "Train your Pokémon so they get stronger, don't just stand there and pet them!"

"Is there something wrong with petting?" Ash queried. He finally spotted his Feebas swimming tightly against the current of the nearby stream. Most likely she would over work herself into exhaustion. Every time his Feebas did so, he felt a little more guilty.

"No! But how is that supposed to help you win the Sinnoh League?" Cynthia asked exasperatedly, looking at the man in front of her. He was by far, the laziest trainer that she had the pleasure to set her eyes on. Honestly, she had seen Slaking that worked harder than this…. What was his name again? Ash something. Just by looking at him, she could see the signs of a lazy trainer, Rumpled jacket and shirt, dirt stained sneakers that showed an utter lack of care for his own wellbeing.

If he couldn't take care of himself well, how did he expect to train his Pokémon well?

"So is the whole reason you're a trainer, to win the Sinnoh League?" Ash asked mildly.

Cynthia threw her hands up in the air, "That's it; obviously I'm not getting through to you. You're beyond help." She snapped coldly. The blond grabbed the bag that she carried all of her supplies in and marched off. "A trainer like you would never understand what I'm talking about."

Pikachu gave Ash a look. It was the, you-should-feel-terrible-right-now look. Clearly, his starter was in Agreement with Cynthia. Winning. Was that everything to trainers? He thought irritably, recalling his Feebas to her Pokéball. At the end of the day, what were you rewarded with, a trophy? A plaque? A chance to become a champion?

A chance to be the best. A voice in the back of his head whispered. A chance to be anything and everything you dreamed of becoming.

Ash clenched his fist in frustration. He had given up on that dream. There was no way he'd ever become the best, there was always someone better. He'd never be the best. A flare of anguish struck him. If he had truly given up on his dream, why did it hurt to hear such damning words from Cynthia? He shoved it away, like he had all his losses in the past.

He sighed. He needed a walk.

* * *

Amity square. It was a nice, quaint little place. Here, people walked with their Pokémon freely without the constrains of a Pokéball or the chalk lines of a standard Pokémon battle field. It was this particular spot that Ash Ketchum had wandered off to.

Beside him, his Pokémon dutifully followed him. He had left the Pokémon egg back at the Pokémon Center, it'd do no good if it was stolen while he was out on his little walk. Beside him Umbreon strolled around gracefully, eliciting envious stares and glances from other trainers and Pokémon. He could see why. Umbreon held herself with an air of grace, an aura that seemed to belong to a princess if anything.

He watched his Pokémon play around in the square's various attractions and natural scenery with a tired but amused look on his face. He then took out the Poffin Container that Morris had given him. The cakes inside were divided into five different sections, beauty, cool, tough, cute, and smart. He assumed those were the attributes that Morris had mentioned earlier that the cakes were supposed to improve.

Pity they don't have these types of things for people… Ash thought amused, thinking about the possibilities if there was a cake that increased your sexiness or brainpower. Well… a guy can dream right? He thought.

He froze. Ash turned and looked at his Feebas,.

Dreams.

He handed a Poffin marked as "Beauty" to his Feebas who was, at the moment swimming in the fountain in Amity Square. After nibbling on the little cake, his Feebas was noticeably happier, but nothing else seemed to have changed. He frowned and after several more feedings, and no other discernible differences, he put away the container.

It was near night time, the lamps in the square shed their flickering light as the sun began to creep under the edge of Mount Cornet. He had spent longer experimenting with Poffins than he'd thought. He sighed and patted his Feebas on the head, "It's no big deal. Real beauty comes from the inside anyway. Some cake won't just make you beautiful."

Feebas nodded and splashed lightly in the fountain, a pensive though somewhat disappointed look on the Pokémon's face. Ash smiled at her benignly and pocketed the Poffin container, the treasure trove of Pokémon pastries inside had hardly diminished. He previous estimate of a hundred was off, there weren't a hundred, there had to be at the very least a thousand. He had fed ten of the beauty Poffins to Feebas at it had hardly made a dent in the container.

After a beckoning gesture, Pikachu climbed back up his arm, albeit after reluctantly getting up from the sun warmed patch of grass he had been lying in. Ash looked at the falling sun in the sky. The horizon was bleeding red in a glorious sunset. Well he was in Hearthome City, and the gym here was still open for about an hour or so. Ash shrugged and set off down the street toward the gym. A light breeze began to pick up. The distant light of a small house gleamed in the dying sunlight. Inside he could hear sounds of joyous laughter and smell the distinct scent of Poffins floating up from the chimney.

That was most likely Morris' house. Ash paused, the temptation to go inside the welcoming cottage combating with the urge to go to the gym. Why was he even bothering to go anyway? Most likely he'd lose and just have to try again tomorrow. Why not just go relax with friends, and enjoy the comforts of a warm home? Umbreon sniffed at the air longingly, head already turned pleadingly up at her trainer. Ash smiled and ruffled her fur, "Sorry Girl. We've got a gym battle to get to."

They walked on. The previous light breeze had now picked up into a steady wind, carrying with it, the cold from the north. Ash shivered and hurriedly made his way toward the distinct shape of the Hearthome City gym. He'd heard that the gym leader was somewhat… flamboyant to say the least. Though, in all honesty he was more hoping that he'd at least be able to beat most of the gym trainers. It would be beyond annoying if he passed up the chance to visit Morris just to get beat by a teenager with a Ghastly.

He reached the doorway of an opulent flowery building that looked more like an opera house than a gym. Ash pushed open the similarly flowery looking doors. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It reeked of roses and lavender, exotic fragrances that were a sharp contrast to the usual smell of sweat that permeated Gyms. Umbreon sneezed.

Ash sighed as he came upon the first of the gym trainers, a young man who looked fresh out of the trainer's school in Jublife city. If all of them are like this, maybe it won't be too bad… Ash thought.

"Hmmph. We usually don't have challengers so late at night. I'm Travis." The young man said with an air of feigned superiority. "Ready to battle? I'll be sure to go easy on someone like you."

Ash sighed. Great. It was the arrogant type.

Pikachu hopped off his shoulder as a response.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu snapped, giving Ash a murderous look. It roughly translated to, I'm going to kill you, your family, and then incinerate your remains if you let me lose to this loser.

Honestly, he doubted Pikachu would lose. His starter had been with him through 3 regions and their corresponding tournaments. Even if he was a garbage trainer, Pikachu had gotten some experience, even from continuous loses. That added up. Unless he messed up REAL bad, there was no way he could lose.

None the less, he straightened his back from its usual slouch and squared his shoulders. It didn't hurt to try to look like he actually cared about what he was doing.

"Alright then. Go GHASTLY" Travis said dramatically, an orb with a sneering face and toxic fumes spiraling around its circumference, appearing from his Pokéball. The Pokémon hovered eagerly at attention, the sadistic smile it had only growing wider as it waited.

Ash sighed and appraised the Ghastly. It looked well trained, powerful eyes, and that air of ruthless sadism that only particularly powerful, or evil ghost Pokémone brought to the table. How'd he know this? One word. Sabrina. He was better off not remembering that particular scenario from his memory. That unusually curved smile, the amusement in her eyes like a cat toying with a mouse all while her Gengar hurled shadow balls, sludge bombs…

"Shadow Ball!" Travis commanded.

Oh snap.

He knew he didn't have to order Pikachu to dodge, he'd do it anyway, no sane Pokémon would take a shadow ball to the face if it could avoid it. The ghostly energies often weakened the Pokémon and left it more susceptible to other attacks. Pikachu nimbly vaulted out of the way, the shadowy mass dissipating against the gym floor.

He pulled up enough energy to tiredly command, "Thunderbolt."

Lightning crackled at the electric Pokémon's cheeks, building in intensity and speed.

"Ghastly dod-"

ZAP

Like a hammer of light straight from the gods, the thunderbolt illuminated the dark gym, the light display centered on the unfortunate Ghastly. It was spectacular to watch, though grim in its purpose. The Ghastly collapsed, ghostly body sinking toward the ground. It was too drained to even conjure the energy to float.

"Return." Travis muttered softly recalling his Ghastly. He looked at Ash with new respect in his eyes. "Dude, you don't look like it, but you're pretty good. I mean, I haven't faced some one that strong since my Pokéschool instructor."

Ash allowed Pikachu to bounce back up onto his shoulder. "Look… Travis. I'm not actuall-"

"The way you commanded your Pikachu, it was great! I mean you looked so cool and aloof, looking like you really didn't care. Then ZAP you took out my Ghastly in one shot!"

"That's becau-"

"I'm getting shivers just thinking about it! I'm gonna train harder now, so I can turn out just like you! I knew that I'd hit some hard trainers working for the gym, but I didn't think there would be people this good on my first day!"

Travis stopped to grab a breath.

"Hey, is everything alright dude?" he asked worriedly.

Ash was frozen in place. I'm gonna train harder now, so I can turn out just like you! His stomach wrenched itself into a cold knot. Be just like me? He thought despairingly.

Someday, I'm gonna be the best there ever was!

A young, hopeful, naïve, voice drifted through his memories. "You don't want to be like me kid." Ash said finally.

"Oh yeah?! You can't tell me what to do! I'm gonna tell Big Bro about this, you're my new idol guy! That reminds me… I'm gotta get home soon. See ya later GUY!" Travis said. The young man bolted out the door, as excitable as a new born kitten.

The words sank into Ash like freezing knives.

Idol…

Umbreon looked up at him curiously. He absent mindedly stroked the moon light Pokémon's fur. He was some one's idol? The idea filled him with dread. He didn't want to make more people like him, more lazy unmotivated trainers. He wanted to see passion, joy, downright happiness in new trainers. I'll prove him wrong, he thought bitterly. He knew he would. He would get his ass handed to him by Fantina and he'd have crushed a boy's dreams.

He looked at the gym darkly. "I knew I should have gone to visit Morris." He grumbled, turning toward the interior of the gym. He kept on walking.

Another trainer stepped in his path. It was a girl this time, face tired and exhausted. She wearily threw out a Misdreavus from her Pokéball with none of the usual pre-battle banter that usually occurred between trainers. He was glad, silence had always suited him better anyway. He felt Pikachu bunching up on his shoulder, ready to challenge the ghost type Pokémon. He held his starter back and instead, directed Umbreon forward. He hadn't tested out his newly evolved Umbreon in an actual battle; it'd be the time to learn about the added abilities that her evolution had granted her.

The moonlight Pokémon stood there oddly beautiful in the dim lighting of the gym, like a silent statue, her usually laid back stance straightened until she looked every bit like the Pokémon that was said to way lay travelers on moonless nights. Her left ear flicked, that was all he needed. This time, he started the skirmish. "Umbreon, Nightslash."

Ghost types were afraid of dark types Ash knew. It wasn't that they were actually weak to the writhing dark energy that dark Pokémon gave off, they were just afraid of the Pokémon themselves. Ghost Pokémon when confronted with energy darker than their own spiritual power were afraid because they couldn't comprehend it. And that fear made them weak, for he knew that fear was the most debilitating of emotions to have in battle.

Writhing tendrils of dark energy wrapped around the paw of his Umbreon. Then without a warning, she pounced. The Misdreavus dodged, firing a shadow ball as Umbreon shot by the floating ghostly form. The ghostly matter flew true and struck Umbreon on the broad side of the shoulder.

Umbreon didn't flinch, her back was to him. Then suddenly, like that night in the cave, Umbreon seemed to melt into the darkness. Slow methodical steps could be heard echoing throughout the gym, ominous and powerful, as it grew slower and the female trainer was shocked she didn't show it. She just warily kept eyes on the surrounding shadows. Waiting.

Ash didn't know quite what to do. The ability of his Umbreon to blend into the darkness like a second skin was due to her coloring he knew, the inky black of her fur was naturally designed to meld into the dark. Despite this, he also had no idea of where his Pokémon was, he could only hope that she would hear him when he issued an order. And obey. That was also important.

The steps of his Umbreon slowly began to pick up in pace again before they suddenly stopped.

He took this as a silent cue, hoping beyond hope that his Pokémon knew what she was doing.

"Umbreon! Nightslash!" He cried.

From the darkness, a dark blur bulleted out dark claws gleaming with ugly power, rings suddenly ablaze in golden light. With the element of surprise on their side, Midreavus didn't stand a chance. The ghost Pokémon was pinned hopelessly to the ground.

He sighed, already relaxing, preparing to give his Umbreon a hug and a pat on the head in congratulations, before his blood ran cold. He raised his hand, "Umbreon-"

He had expected his Umbreon to stop once the Misdreavus was on the ground. Instead, his Pokémon raised a paw and raked it downwards. Again and again. He watched numbly for a moment, before he sprang forward, about to end the violent display before a red light cut him off.

The trainer had returned her Pokémon to her Pokéball and looked at him appraisingly. He flinched, awaiting the judgment and damnation of a trainer who had just had one of her precious Pokémon torn apart.

None came.

Instead, he was greeted by a nod of acknowledgement before she turned away toward the entrance of the gym.

"I respect your decision. Ghost Pokémon are tricksters by nature, making sure that Misdreavus was knocked out was a tactical move." She said, walking out of the gym.

Her parting words registered numbly in his mind. The thing was, he hadn't ordered Umbreon to do that. She had done it instinctively. He hustled over to the still Umbreon, who was standing like a statue, waiting for something. He reached out a hand to pat her head; hands touching the velvet fur for a moment.

Umbreon turned her head.

He froze. In those eyes was a maelstrom of pure unrelenting bloodlust. As he froze in place, a low threatening growl began to rumble from Umbreon's chest, pupils suddenly began to dilate, and suddenly instead of feeling like the trainer, he felt more like prey. "Umbreon?" He asked cautiously, stretching a hand forward. On his shoulder, Pikachu began letting out sparks from his cherry red cheeks.

Umbreon shrank away from the hand like it was on fire, eyes suddenly filling with bloodlust again.

They stood like that, trainer and Pokémon, before he sighed and bridged the gap. Hand extended and slowly began to stroke Umbreon's head in the way she had liked ever since she was an Eevee. Umbreon's body, previously coiled up like a spring, loosened and she leaned into his touch.

It was like a switch had been flicked.

"Eon. Umbreon." Umbreon began to purr.

His Umbreon was back again. That instinctive Primal bloodlust he had spotted in his Umbreon's eyes was now gone, the usual happy gleam and shine was back.

"Eon…" Umbreon purred as he ran a hand down her velvet fur again. "Eon…"

He sighed "What are we going to do with you…?" He mumbled, petting his Umbreon quietly. It was clear she had no recollection of the events that had just happened, or else she wouldn't be looking at him with such innocence in her eyes. The mysterious stains on her paws didn't seem to bother her either as she happily knocked him down to the ground and settled in his lap.

Most likely the inbred primal instincts that would have served her well in nature came to light when she was encountered with a battle. Once more, he was reminded of the fact that naturally, Umbreon were known to waylay travelers on moonless nights. He could see why now. The way his Umbreon seemed to blend flawlessly into the shadows like a second skin would have ensured that the poor soul would have never seen her coming.

He stood up and returned Umbreon to her Pokéball. Either way, he had a gym leader to face. Unless there was any other gym trainers that wanted to take him on after that display… He stood and quietly made his way toward the ornate double doors that were the entrance to where Fantina awaited. Either the gym trainers just didn't care, or were mostly retired for the night.

He pulled the door open and was confronted with a woman with purple hair set in an exotic hair style and dressed in an opulent purple opera style dress. Just by looking at her, he was beginning to question her sanity. Not to mention, what type of gym leader had a gym that looked like an Opera House? The previous scent of lavender and roses that he had noticed when he had first entered the gym seemed to hang around her like a second skin.

"Bonsoir. I am Fantina." She began, her French accent pulling and distorting the words so that he could hardly make out their meaning. "Eet, is rare that we have challengers at such a late time, but the most glorious of performances are preformed in the dead of night no?"

He wordlessly sent Pikachu off his shoulder. There was no contemptuous glare this time. It seemed his starter too, knew what was about to happen.

"The Silent type hnn? No matter, we shall let our Pokémon do the talking for us ." Fantina exclaimed, a Mismagius appearing in a brilliant flash of red light.

Ash straightened. It was the stance of a man prepared to lose. What was a man supposed to expect? He had only beaten the last few gym leaders because he had fought them enough that their battle styles had imprinted themselves in his head. In his heart, he knew that he couldn't keep on doing that forever.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" he yelled.

"And so eet begins!" Fantina exclaimed, "Shadow Ball ma Cherie!"

The attacks collided in an explosion.

* * *

**First: Big Thanks to the Reviewer Oh I am Slain, who has given me two of the longest and most in depth reviews I have ever seen. Seriously, thank you so much for your advice and constructive criticism. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Now to all my readers, I know, its been a month and a half about since I've updated. Well... what can I say? Writers block sucks, I literally went through four five thousand drafts of this chapter before I got to this one. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to take all your reviews into account and I hope I did a good job! **

**Anyway, thank you guys for the support.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Pen of Silver. **


End file.
